


Bloodlust

by Cirilla9



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alqualondë, Blood and Gore, Drabble, First Kinslaying, POV Second Person, gratuitous hunt references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Cirilla9
Summary: Celegorm at Alqualondë





	Bloodlust

The fight is a rush of adrenaline and bloodlust, not unlike the feelings that accompany you during hunts. Elves are no animals but they die just the same. Maybe easier. They cannot fight, their weapon is inferior, there was no need for tracking or chase beforehand. It would be like slaughtering lambs if not the resistance they’re putting up.

The blade submerse easily in the flesh not protected by any armor. Eldar do not have hides as thick as boars. Smell of blood reaches your nostrils, fanning the flames of battle fever.

They started it, denying the ships and heated argument quickly escalated into violence. You do not think about it however, there is no time for thinking, only ungrounded anger remained that pushes you to another stab with a sword.

There is only another face twisted in fear, surrounded by blond hair and blue eyes that look at you in horror first and then in bitter realization that their life has come to an end. It is the look of a cornered prey and it sends a rush of excitement through your veins. It makes you feel powerful.

You laugh.

That attracts attention, incredulous gazes are sent your way. And they see you among the death and the screams, laughing as a madman, and fear you even more, giving you yet more power over themselves.

Celegorm the Fair, they’ve called you. After that day most taken to Celegorm the Cruel.


End file.
